


The one I want

by Smile4mezayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Lust at First Sight, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile4mezayn/pseuds/Smile4mezayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could feel the beads of sweat on his back, developing on his spine, the taste of his neck was something I had only ever dreamed of. But one thing was for sure, the pressure of him between my legs, was something I would never forget. I longed for this moment, and now I was in it, I was taking it and running with it. It is mine. He, is mine. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The one I want

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, hope ya like it. 
> 
> Contains strong language and sex.
> 
> Comments are welcome =) and please let me know if you think I should carry on with it.

I had known Niamh for a long time now, we knew each other inside and out. She was my double, I was sure.   
She was engaged to a young chap, Harry, he was so beautiful, curls that anyone woman would die for, his actions were comical and whenever I was around them both, I would do nothing but smile.  
I envied their relationship because they seemed so at ease with each other, so happy. I wanted that. But I was always so happy to see Niamh smile. She adored him so much, the kind of love that caused pain, she could never describe her love for him. 

That night, Niamh and Harry were holding a house party, a party that I wasn't too keen on going to as I didn't really know anyone. I kept myself to myself and really only had Niamh, and the occasional friend with benefits. So I was somewhat a recluse. She begged me for weeks to just turn up, even for just one drink. I fobbed her off for a while. But now the day was here, I just couldn't refuse her. I couldn't burst this bubble that she was in. 

I was at home, getting ready for this damned party, not in the mood for it at all. But none the less, was making the effort. I promised.   
Make up was done, dress was picked, understated little black dress, little was sort of an understatement, but if I was to turn up, I'd do it in style.  I picked out the smallest underwear I could find, just in case I was to get lucky. Opted to leave the bra off. So I got dressed, and slipped on my Converse. I wasn't a fan of heels, because I was always so clumsy.   
Car keys in hand, lipgloss in my purse, condom, just incase and I walked out, not knowing what this evening had in stall for me.   
I was always under the impression, that if I got laid, it was a bonus, what else could I wish for??

I arrived, feeling a little nervous, but I thought 'fuck it!' I was going to go in there, fake my confidence, and have a good time for Niamh and Harry. 

Then I saw him. This guy. This god-like human being. Dark hair, slim build, tattoos covered his arm, facial hair that wasn't trimmed back, just how I liked it. He was standing there looking slightly awkward as women surrounded him. My heart was racing, why, I did not know. But I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was beautiful.   
My mind started to wonder. 'Where did he come from?','Who's mate was he?','I wonder if he has a Mrs?','I bet he's good in bed'. It was that moment that was my undoing. As soon as I thought that, he looked over at me. FUCK. His big brown eyes, surrounded by long lashes, gazed at me. Scoured my body like he was drinking me in. He smirked at me, with a menacing look on his face. The look of a man who knew what he wanted.   
Niamh screamed when she saw me, my gaze still locked on this mysterious guy across the room. She followed my line of sight and said 'That is Zayn Malik, no, he doesn't have a girlfriend, he's Harry's best mate, and yes, I would imagine he is good in bed. I've heard stuff!'  
Just like that, she answered all of what was plaguing my mind without me even saying a word.   
I looked at her, 'Niamh, I want him'.   
'Who are you referring to?' This deep accented voice said next to me. Right fucking next to me. My breath hitched and I couldn't string a sentence together for shit!  
Niamh swiftly changed the conversation by mentioning the party's success and how she loved Haz. I was so flushed, as I could feel his breath on me, my god  
 did this guy affect me. Niamh was busy with Harry, so i took this opportunity. I looked at him and eventually introduced myself.   
'Jen, my name is Jen. And you are?'  
'Zayn' he replied, eyeing me up and down again.   
'Do you want a fucking picture Zayn?' I blurted out. What a fucking idiot!! Why would I say that?!!  
'I WANT to take you out for dinner, buy you a bunch of flowers, and maybe steal a kiss or two, that's what I WANT'.   
I was taken back by his words. We only just met and barely said two words to each other. But his words, they would imply romance, and dating. Two words I was unfamiliar with.   
'Is that really what you want? Or do you just want to take me home and fuck me like your life depends on it?'  
I swear I needed to slap myself.   
He moved in closer to me, put his hand on the small of my back, and whispered, 'You are beautiful, sexy and very seductive in this non existent little black dress, so, Jen, what is it that YOU want?'  
'I asked you first!' I replied, like I was a child.   
'I'd love to do both to be honest. And quite frankly, I couldn't give a shit in what order we do them'  
I just stared into his eyes, for what seemed like forever. A smirk appeared on his face, and in that moment I blushed a new shade of red. Then all of a sudden, he smiled. Knocked the wind right out of me. God he was beautiful. His tongue pushed against his teeth as he acknowledged the fact that he made me blush.   
What was wrong with me? I didn't blush! I'd give any man a run for his money in the bedroom. I wasn't embarrassed by anything! But yet, Zayn had managed to make me feel 100 emotions in the space of 10 minutes. Emotions I was new to.   
'You're Harry's pal' I said  
'Are you asking me? Or telling me?'  
'What do you prefer?' I asked, having ulterior motives. Faking my confidence.   
'Lets get one thing straight, I take control because that's how I like it. If I want something, I have it. Right now, I want you. I want to feel the warmth of you on my hands, your breath on my body. So why don't we cut to the chase, and I take you out of this shit party, and have a party of our own?'  
I fell apart under his watchful gaze. If he was to touch me, I swear I'd come undone.   
He touched me.   
My breath hitched again, and I was moist. Right where he wanted me to be.   
'Okay' I agreed.   
I walked over to Niamh and Harry, and came up with a lame excuse for me leaving. 'Im not feeling too clever, I'm going to go home, thanks for the invite though guys' Niamh looked at me as if to say 'fucking liar!' I knew she knew what I was upto as she replied 'Be safe!' And winked at me.  
Zayn walked over, slapped my arse and told Harry that he'd talk to him later. I was slightly embarrassed that he had just assaulted my behind, in front of a whole room of people. 

We got outside of the house, and the fresh air was a little too much for my heightened senses right now. Zayn put his hand around my waist to hold me up. We got into his car, his very nice, very expensive car. And it began. This whirlwind of emotions, senses, and experience. 

His hands were all over me, his lips running over my neck, my body was ready for him. I needed him to take me.   
'Lets go to your place! And put your fucking foot down' I said, maybe a little to demanding.   
He raised his eyebrows and smiled that sexy smile. The smile that could make a girl come in the blink of an eye. 

He forced his keys into his front door, with such urgency as I was practically undressing him.   
Finally we got in, slammed the door. And as if in a split second, he was on his knees. Taking down my undies.  
His hand was rubbing my thigh as he was looking up at me, all sexy and shit!  
I was afraid I wouldn't last very long, he was very intense. Another feeling I wasn't used to.   
He was about to lick his finger when he realised it wasn't necessary.   
'Damn! You're so wet!' He grunted.   
The sound was so sexy, I could tell he was turned on, which made me even more wet.   
He pushed two fingers inside of me, and smirked up at me as he watched me enjoy this.   
He kept his eyes on me as he pushed his fingers in and out, I was trying to find something to hold on to before my legs gave way. I failed.   
He could see my struggle, but seemed to take pleasure in it.   
'Zayn' I moaned breathlessly.   
Then, before I knew it, his mouth was on me. Caressing that sweet spot that caused a rush of pleasure to invade my body. I was so sensitive right now. His tongue exploring me, his hands on my arse.   
I needed to lie down. I needed to get off my feet before I fell down.   
He seemed to know what I wanted. Zayn stood up, looked into my eyes and said 'I want you. So fucking bad'.   
My dress was lifted off me, leaving me naked. He kissed me with such passion. And I sat down on his sofa as he stared at me, licking his lips. He dropped to his knees and began kissing my neck as his hands were groping me.   
I could do nothing but just sit there and feel everything. Take it all in. And watch this man pleasure me til I came undone.   
His hands came under my legs and elevated them onto his shoulders. He bagan. His tongue was on me again. Flicking, Sucking, licking. I thought all of my Christmases had came at once. It was incredible. Then as he was sucking on my clit, he moaned. Causing a slight vibration on me, the pleasure just erupted. Two fingers entered me as I began to feel tight, pumping in and out as his tongue sucked on me. I was getting tighter, feeling ready to come. My hands grabbed his hair, running my fingers through it, feeling nothing but pleasure. I pushed his head onto me as he started acting faster.   
'Im close' I moaned, breathless, flushed.   
'Not yet! I'm enjoying the taste of you!'  
His words pushed me closer. I moaned so loud. Getting tighter, my body gripping his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and smiled that smile.   
'No!!! What're you doing!? Oh my god'. I was so fucking close and the bastard stopped!   
He dropped his trousers and boxer shorts. He was so big! So hard!   
'Fuck me, Zayn! I want you. Right now.'  
He leant down, kissed my lips and replied, 'With pleasure'.   
I was still reeling from being so close to orgasm and then having it ripped away from me. That the shock of him pushing his hard cock inside of me, sent me over the edge. I came, so hard. I could feel my orgasm ripping me apart, gripping him as he was inside of me.   
The pleasure on his face was so evident, that I rode it out, and told him not to stop, begged him not to stop. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. Everytime he pushed into me, I could hear his breath hitch. Harder and faster.   
I couldn't believe that he was inside of me, fucking me like this. This beautiful man, made even more beautiful by the pleasure on his face as I could see him getting closer to his limit, feel him swelling inside of me. 

I could feel the beads of sweat on his back, developing on his spine, the taste of his neck was something I had only ever dreamed of. But one thing was for sure, the pressure of him between my legs, was something I would never forget. I longed for this moment, and now I was in it, I was taking it and running with it. It is mine. He, is mine.

His movements were starting to get faster and harder, god he was so sexy. I looked at him as he stared at me, gazing all over my body. I looked down and watched as he fucked me. I was starting to get close again because the sight of him and the feel of him, was just too much.   
'Fuck!!' He grunted  
'Zayn, fuck me. Harder. Make me come'.   
I could tell that nearly tipped him over the edge because it sounded like he took an extra breath as those words escaped my lips. I was getting tighter on his hard cock as he was pushing me closer to orgasm. I could feel the elevation in my senses, and the pressure building inside of me. He could feel it too.   
'You're so tight! Oh my god! I'm gonna come!' He managed.   
His words tipped me. My body shook. As I clenched, it was just enough to make him come.  
My nails dug into his back as the pressure left my body, we moaned, together, as he carried on fucking me. Gradually getting slower as we rode it out.   
I couldn't believe my luck. He was so good, so big, so hot.   
'My turn to take control next time' I told him.   
He kissed me, and winked.   
I wanted him again. I couldn't see myself getting enough of Zayn. Ever. 


End file.
